My obsession was to protect long before I became King
by LiLLiaHNiNSaNiTY
Summary: Danny Phantom has become the Ghosts King, but only part time, for almost a year. He has found his little brother Richard "Dick" Grayson and has to work up the courage to reveal himself. Not like he can walk up an go: "Hey Richy, it's me, your lost older brother that's kinda dead now and rules over another dimension and the government trying to eradicate me!"
1. Chapter 1

Danny woke up on his bed in the Ghost Zone, it has been about a year since the events that forced him to flee his own home. He fled to Clockwork who offered to guide him in hopes of the halfa becoming the Ghost King. Danny accepted to become king only part-time, the human realm was still his first home. Today he had to go back and work up some courage to talk to his family. Not the Fentons, he actually had a family before them called the Flying Grayson's and a younger brother who is a superhero. As he flew towards the portal to the human realm Ember called to him.

"Hey! Phantom wait!"

"Oh, hey Ember, how's your new song coming along?" Let's just say a lot of development happened in the time spent learning about the Ghost Zone.

"Oh, um, I'm actually stumped on that and was hoping you could come up with a phrase for me to work on."

Danny thought for a moment. "How about…. Who's laughing now?"(yes that song by Jessie J)

Now it was Embers turn to think. "Yeah, I can work with that. Oh, also, Box Ghost might be outside. No one can find him and Lunch Lady doesn't know where he is."

Danny chuckled. "I'll be on the lookout then, thanks." They waved at each other before the King emerged from the ghost portal beneath the empty Fenton household. Flying away to Gotham City he didn't realize what time it could be there, apparently late afternoon. Diving into an alley and changing into human form, he changed his style a bit too. His hair was the same but he had a blue flannel with a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and black converse. He just started walking towards the giant Wayne building and hoped Bruce Wayne was there. As he approached the receptionist she looked at him strangely, probably wondering what a teenager was doing here.

"Hello, is there something I can do for you?" She asked politely.

"I don't mean to sound entitled or anything, but I was hoping Bruce Wayne was here today? If not I need to get him a message, it's about his ward." Danny looked sadly at the receptionist, which made her believe it was serious.

"He is here today and is currently free, I could ask if he can see you?" She looked worried but eased at the relieved expression on the boys face.

"Please, thank you." Danny smiled, the woman smiled back and asked him to wait while she relayed the request.

Bruce looked surprised at his assistant that just told him about his surprise visitor, he was genuinely surprised. "Is there a reason he's here?"

"He stated that he wants to talk to you about your ward, the receptionist claimed that he looked sad when he mentioned your ward." Bruce knew that his assistant didn't trust this, but that's only because she's jealous and fancy's him.

"Alright." The famous billionaire stood from his desk. "I'll go see this boy." If he knows something about Dick he needs to find out as Dick's father. His assistant once again advised against it saying that the kid could be trying something but Wayne pointed out he's in the lobby surrounded by security. When he got down there he had to stop and blink, he thought that Dick was standing faced away from him while talking to a security guard. As he got closer be realized that it couldn't be his ward as the kid was taller and broader than his son, when be got to the receptionist she smiled.

"Mister Wayne, the boy I was talking about is talking to the security guard." Bruce looked over to the boy but he was still facing away, he thanked the receptionist and made his way over. The security guard waved to the billionaire and walked back to his post as the boy finally faced the Wayne. He looking like an older version of Dick which shocked the detective, staring at those matching blue eyes that looked so familiar.

The boy smiled. "Hello again Mr. Wayne, it's been a while."

Bruce blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"You don't remember do you?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Remember the other Grayson kid that couldn't perform because of an injured arm?" Danny crossed his arms in front of himself, looking expectantly at Bruce. The older man was racking his brain for an answer, after an embarrassing minute it clicked.

"Daniel Grayson?" Danny smiled brightly, Bruce smiled as well.

"Well technically yes, I was adopted and my new name is Danny Fenton. I still prefer Grayson though."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize who you were even though I should have, you two really are brothers. Maybe even twins if I dare say." Bruce really did want to facepalm but opted to rest his hand on the shoulder of the other instead.

Danny chuckled, sensing the man's feelings. "It's alright, it has been a few years. I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner, a lot has happened recently." Danny let the cheerful act drop, showing just how tired and stressed he was. Bruce immediately knew something big was taking a toll on the boy.

"What's wrong Danny? What happened?"

Danny shook his head. "Nothing too serious, just some personal issues. I'm beginning to conquer them." Danny spoke proudly, yes being a King and fighting the GIW were troublesome but be was starting to get an edge in this silent war. However, he wondered if maybe he should get help from the heroes. "I was just hoping to take a break and see my little brother."

Bruce tried to find a flaw in his words but couldn't. "Alright, Dick doesn't have school today so would you like to visit the manor?" Danny's eyes widened and nodded enthusiastically. Bruce chuckled and called Alfred for pickup, letting him know about the sudden guest as well. After Bruce gathered his stuff they climbed into the waiting car and drove to Wayne Manor.

"Alfred, this is Daniel Grayson, Dick's older brother."

"Pleasure to meet you, Master Daniel. I am Alfred, the Waynes family butler."

"The pleasure is mine Alfred, and just Danny is fine." The boy smiled.

"Alright, Master Danny."

"You're not going to drop the 'Master' are you?"

"Sorry young sir, but no. That is everyone's title to me." The rest of the ride consisted of Danny asking all sorts of science questions to Bruce who happily answered them. Danny wondered if maybe he could help Bruce's company by telling them about ecto-energy but had to file that away as they pulled up to the manor.

Dick was twitching in his seat waiting for the door to open, he overheard Alfred on the phone and could barely contain his emotions. He already spent most of his energy training in the cave before taking a shower and dressing casually. He soon heard the car pull up in front of the manor and the door opening soon after. Danny had bolted out of the car when it stopped, trusting his brother to have unlocked the door when be got there. He was not disappointed when the door opened and he found his little brother standing by the couches in a tank top and some sweats. Both of them started tearing up.

"Hey, Richy. Sorry I'm late, how about we go for ice cream soon to make up for my tardiness?" Danny said in Romanian as he walked forward, arms open for Dick to jump into. He did, both boys openly sobbing as they embraced tightly. That was a line Danny had used when they were still in the circus and he came back to the trailer late after practice. Bruce was touched at the sight, he had never seen Dick like this since his parents fell. Danny picked up Dick bridal style, the younger teen not letting go, and asked Bruce where they could sit. Bruce gestured the common area where Dick was originally waiting and Alfred prepared some snacks and drinks for the emotional teens. While the brothers calmed down, Bruce had to excuse Robin from further missions with the team and figure out how to ask Danny about what happened to him. The teen didn't look well at all, he was pale, tired, stressed, and clearly in a bad situation. As he walked into the common area he saw Dick sitting sideways in Danny's lap, both boys eating some ice cream Alfred brought them.

"Master Bruce, it seems Master Danny has the same sweet tooth that Master Dick does for ice cream." Alfred chuckled.

"Now there's no doubt they're brothers." Bruce joked. Indeed the brothers looked happy and content with their early deserts.

Dick finished first. "Bruce, could we talk for a moment?" Alfred offered to give a tour to Danny so that they could talk alone. When they left Dick took a leap of faith. "I want to tell Danny about our secret."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not, look I know you're paranoid and Wally was bad enough but this is my brother. It's different, I don't know if I can keep this a secret from him without it hurting." Bruce stared at his ward, he didn't want Dick to hurt after seeing just how happy he was but this was a big subject.

"I'll think about it." Dick's eyes widened. "Something is taking a toll on your brother, I'm going to do some research and think about it. The condition is you can't hint anything till I decide, agreed?" Dick nodded, Alfred came back with a tired Danny on his heel. After the boys went to bed Alfred found Bruce in the cave researching the older Grayson.

"Find anything, sir?"

"Danny was reported dead almost a year ago in Amity Park by a government organization called the "Guys In White" or GIW. They've turned the small town into a militia stronghold."

"Oh my, do you think he's on the run?"

"Possibly, it says that the GIW are obsessed with the eradication of ghosts. If he was reported dead and seen again they might think him a ghost and shoot him." Bruce glared at the screen, these guys needed to be investigated by the league immediately. Alfred glanced worriedly at the screen and his Master, whoever these GIW are they caught the wrong mans attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, I'm late and I'm sorry.**

* * *

Danny was the last to wake up and meet the others in the Kitchen for breakfast. The smell of pancakes and coffee delighted his super senses to no end. He was first greeted by his brother who hugged him at the doorway.

"Good morning Danny." Bruce greeted from behind his newspaper.

"Morning everyone. Thanks for letting me stay the night Mr. Wayne." Danny sat beside his brother.

"You can stay as long as you like Danny, and Bruce is just fine." They continued to eat in silence until Danny excused himself for a minute. "Dick, Danny is in trouble." Dick nearly dropped his fork.

"What? How? Why?"

"Listen, he was reported dead almost a year ago by a questionable government branch called the "Guys In White" or GIW. I believe Danny is running from them because they believe him to be a ghost, the GIW are obsessed with eradicating ghosts. They even turned his hometown into a militia stronghold."

Dick thought for a moment. "Will the League be investigating?"

"Yes, I have called a meeting in the tower to all members but I need the story from Danny. Which means we will have to tell him about our other "occupation"."

"What occupation?" Danny asked as he took a seat. Bruce nodded to Dick who just pulled Danny away to show him the cave.

"I for one think you did the right thing, Master Bruce." Alfred spoke. "This will bring the brothers closer together and perhaps have more faith in the others abilities." Bruce contemplated his father figures words before his communicator went off, a reminder of the meeting to all members. Bruce finished his coffee and headed to the cave himself, Dick had finished the tour and explaining the basics so the brothers sat at the bat-computer. Danny was typing away and several windows popped up, revealing both the GIW and Amity Park.

"So Richy told me how you wanted to know more about the GIW for a meeting with the League." Danny began as he faced the now suited hero. "To put a short summary, the GIW is an official government agency with lots of weapons and funding, obsessed with destroying ghosts. As impossible as it may sound ghosts do indeed exist and also have their own realm of existence outside of this one called the Ghost Zone."

"Why do they want to kill ghosts?" Dick asked.

"They are under the absurd belief that ghosts are unintelligent and monstrous creatures determined to destroy the human race." Danny glared at nothing in particular.

"But you believe otherwise." Bruce supplied.

"Not believe, I know their wrong. After all, I'm their number one prize, the King of the Ghost Zone."

"Wait you're a ghost?" Dick looked shocked, no, horrified would be a better term.

"I'm a Halfa, half human half ghost." Dick hugged his brother, trying to avoid the creeping feeling of failure.

"But still a ghost, which means you died at some point." Bruce concluded sadly. Dick hugged closer, he truly was the only Grayson alive.

"If you need some time I'll stop talking." Danny offered, feeling his brother shake violently. They just got each other back and yet lost themselves again.

"No, keep going. What's a Halfa exactly?"

"A Halfa is a rare breed of human whose DNA is infused with ectoplasm, there are only three Halfa's in the world which is a goddamn anomaly. This is the first time so many Halfa's existed at once."

"What gives the right for the GIW to hunt ghosts?" Bruce got back on track and made a mental note to ask about the other Halfa's.

"Unlike metahumans, ghosts are not classified as living creatures. Which is true, however, this has exposed the fact that as dead creatures, ghosts have no rights and are not acknowledged as sentient beings. As I stated before, the GIW believe that ghosts are determined to destroy humanity, one ghost does want to but he has been imprisoned. Ghosts actually live off an obsession, it's the will of their obsession that gives them classic or unique powers. For example, there is a ghost called the Box Ghost, his obsession is anything squared so all he can do is manipulate square objects. He's harmless and more of an annoyance than a menace, but then there's Skulker. He is obsessed with the hunt and is a master hunter himself, he has an intimidating suit that has all sorts of gadgets and if you're his enemy then good luck."

"What's your obsession?" Dick asked curiously.

"Due to my abrupt death one of my last coherent thoughts became my obsession, I wanted to protect." Danny hugged his brother closer. "Is that enough info for your meeting Bruce?"

"Plenty, stay and rest Danny. The league will work on something to help you."

"I don't like others dealing with my problems, I'm not asking for help as Danny." The Halfa let go of his brother and walked towards the hero, changing into Phantom right before their eyes. "Batman, as the Ghost King I ask that you help at least make a protection law for my people." Batman put a hand on the boy, no, the King's shoulder and nodded, he went to the Zeta tube with a new plan in mind. As Batman relayed the information to the rest of the League there were varying levels of disdain and distrust from them. Some didn't believe the story like Atom, but others like Superman did believe the story and voted to protect the kid.

"Ghosts logically do not exist Superman, the science just doesn't support it." Atom argued.

"Atom, I would agree with you if I didn't see the boy transform in front of my eyes. Either way, these are huge accusations with evidence holding them true so the GIW will be investigated no matter what. Majority vote has already established the League will be moving towards a protection law for ghosts in the meantime." Batman established.

"Why don't we put Phantom on the team?" Superman voiced. "This would show the heroes supporting him and that he's willing to work with us to protect the world. That was his obsession right?" Batman thought for a moment, it would actually help Phantom a lot of he did. Everyone was an agreement and the meeting was dismissed not long after. When Batman got home, however, it was very late and the Grayson brothers were passed out on the sofa. The sight brought a smile to Bruce's face, perhaps he should talk to Danny about- no, not yet. He carefully put the boys to bed one at a time before going on patrol.


End file.
